The present invention relates to a jackpot system for use in a casino for the allocation of wins from at least one jackpot to players playing at a plurality of gaming positions and to a method of operating such a jackpot system.
The use of jackpot systems in casinos is well known. The underlying idea is for the casino to pay a proportion of the amount bet by at least some players into a jackpot which can then be won by a player in accordance with various different systems. Although the payment of a contribution from the amount bet by the player into a jackpot initially represents a loss of profit to the casino, casinos are nevertheless keen to use such jackpot systems, because they encourage players to participate in games of chance, at slot machines and/or at gaming tables and thus increase the total turnover of the casino. Since the profit made in a well-run casino is a well-controlled percentage of the total amounts bet, i.e. of the turnover, most casinos consider it advantageous to operate a jackpot system, since this increases their turnover and thus their profits, despite the investment the casino has to make in funding and running the jackpot system.
A typical jackpot system will start off with an initial sum of money, say US$100,000. The total amount of the jackpot will increase each time a bet is made by a player, with, for example, a series of illuminated displays showing the total value of the jackpot to the players so that they can follow the increase in value. It is usual for the casino to operate a so-called backup account. This means that a proportion of the money which is allocated for the jackpot system is branched off into the backup account rather than allocating it all to the actual jackpot, so that once the jackpot has been won it can be restarted from the backup account at a reasonable initial level, say, for example, US$100,000. Systems are known in which the amount of money split off into the backup account is increased as the actual jackpot increases, so that the jackpot rises less quickly once a higher level has been reached. This can be done for a variety of reasons, such as financial considerations by the casino management and to avoid a very high jackpot appearing unattractive to the players, because they sense that the rules for winning the jackpot are too strict.
In order to maximize the attraction of a jackpot, it is also frequently the case that two or more casinos belonging to a chain are interlinked so that each casino makes a contribution to the jackpot of the other casino. This contribution is referred to as xe2x80x9cthe offsetxe2x80x9d in casino language.
Typically the rules for operating a jackpot system are fixed and the casino has only relatively few opportunities for varying the rules.
Various different types of jackpot system are known, such as a mystery jackpot, a progressive jackpot and a mystery progressive jackpot. For example, in a mystery jackpot system, minimum and maximum levels will be defined for the jackpot, for example a minimum level of US$10,000 and a maximum level of US$50,000, or, in another example, a minimum level of US$100,000 and a maximum level of US$1,000,000. A random number generator then operates to generate a random number in the range between the minimum and maximum levels. The first game played which increases the jackpot to the threshold determined by the random number generator results in the player at the respective machine winning the jackpot.
Another form of jackpot system is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,752,882. A yet further jackpot system is known from U.S. Pat. No. 5,741,183.
One system which is in operation in casinos and which enables one of the standard jackpot systems to be operated is the Crystal Web system from the assignee of the present application, i.e. the company GRIPS Electronic Gesellschaft mbH of Niesenbergergasse 37, 8020 Graz, Austria. The basic layout of this system is shown in FIG. 1 of the present application. This system can also be adapted to operate in accordance with the present invention through the provision of suitable software, as will be described later herein.
The problem with all jackpot systems known hitherto is that they only provide the casino with a very restricted ability to modify the jackpot system to suit the casino""s particular needs and, in particular, do not give the casino the flexibility which, in accordance with the invention, is considered desirable to enable a casino to configure its jackpot system to meet its own operating goals, to reflect its pattern of business and to motivate sections of its clientele, who, for whatever reason, may not hitherto have been adequately motivated to participate in casino gaming activities.
It is thus an object of the present invention to provide a jackpot system and a method of operating a jackpot system which enables the management of the casino to flexibly configure the jackpots it is using to reflect a whole variety of parameters and circumstances which are of relevance and interest to the casino management in maximizing its turnover and profit.
It is a further object of the present invention to present the casino management with choices for the configuration of jackpots in a way which is readily understood and easy to implement and which will increase the confidence of the casino management in the correctness of its choices.
Furthermore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a tool for the casino management by which the cost to it of a jackpot system can be readily quantified and a comparison made with the returns produced by the use of jackpot systems.
Moreover, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new way of motivating interest and an air of excitement in the casino by the staging of special events on an apparently random basis and to link these events to the jackpot system and to realize wins associated with the events using the jackpot system.
Moreover, it is a further object of the present invention to enable such events to be simulated so that the casino management can understand the cost to it of an event before running the event and, if necessary, can change the characteristics of the event to, for example, minimize cost while maximizing effect.
In order to satisfy these objects, there is provided, in accordance with a first aspect of the invention, a jackpot system for the allocation of wins from at least one jackpot to players playing at a plurality of gaming positions, wherein the gaming positions are associated with a computer network including a computing engine having a memory for receiving inputs from the gaming positions and at least one output for communicating information to the players, at least one paytable stored in the memory or in another memory associated with the computer network, the paytable being capable of being configured by an operator and having a plurality of possible winning entries and wins associated with the winning entries, a selection generator which is triggered at least once, via the computer network, by a trigger input generated in response to the playing of each game of a group of selected games, whereby to generate a selection, and means for comparing the selection generated with the paytable, and, in the event of the selection generated corresponding to a winning entry, initiating the transfer of the associated win to at least one player associated with the gaming position which triggered the selection, and/or to another jackpot.
Viewed another way there is provided, in accordance with the present invention, a jackpot system for the allocation of wins from at least one jackpot to players playing at a plurality of gaming positions, wherein the gaming positions are associated with a computer network including a centralized or distributed computing engine having a means for receiving, storing and processing inputs from the gaming positions and at least one output for communicating information to the players, at least one parameterizable win determination unit including at least one associated game of chance having rules and parameters relating to the rules and associated wins, the parameters being stored in the storage means, or in another storage means associated with the computer network, the win determination unit being capable of triggering play at the game of chance for each corresponding trigger input either from a unit associated with a gaming position or from a central unit to generate a result and a comparator for comparing the result generated with the rules of the game, and, in the event of the result generated corresponding to a winning result, initiating the transfer of the associated win to one or more players at or associated with the gaming position which triggered the winning result, and/or to another jackpot.
In particular the jackpot system preferably also includes means for varying the selection criteria and the wins associated with winning entries in accordance with operator determined inputs.
A jackpot system of the above kind thus enables the casino management to configure a jackpot system in accordance with a whole variety of criteria which it specifies.
First of all, the casino management has the opportunity to determine which items of information from the gaming positions shall serve as inputs to the jackpot system. These inputs from the gaming positions can, for example, comprise at least one of the following items of information:
a value related to the amount bet at each game at the gaming position,
information relating to the time at which each game is played,
an indication of the identity of the gaming position (slot machines or positions at gaming tables or the gaming table itself),
information relating to the geographical location of the gaming position,
information relating to one or more player attributes such as the identity of the player (for example from player card) such as name, age, sex, member of group,
player activity level (for example frequency of past visits, total turnover, turnover per visit, number of games per session, turnover per player session, time of player session, average bet per game),
information on the type of game played,
achievement of a specific win combination at the gaming position,
information relating to an external event, such as a manual input from an operator or an input from another jackpot or jackpot system,
information whether the gaming position is in operation,
information on the number of patrons entering the casino and/or leaving the casino.
Moreover, the casino management is given the opportunity of configuring the outputs for communicating information to the players in accordance with its own concept and the jackpot system enables the casino management to flexibly define this concept. For example, the at least one output for communicating information to the players can comprise at least one of the following:
an output to one or more jackpot displays,
an output to one or more multimedia devices (sound, light, television screen, smoke generator),
outputs to displays or indicators (loudspeaker, vibrating seat) associated with one or more of the gaming positions.
Moreover, the jackpot system of the present invention provides the casino management with a very flexible tool for configuring the paytable. Thus, the entries in the paytable can comprise at least one of the following:
a sequence of consecutive numbers each associated with a respective win or no win or with a plurality of like wins (for example an infinite or finite number of ten dollar payouts, or ten cars, or casino complementaries),
a plurality of random numbers each associated with a respective win, or no win, or with a plurality of like wins,
an indication of how many like wins associated with a winning entry are left (i.e. have not been allocated) if any,
a plurality of dissimilar wins in a given sequence associated with one winning entry (for example nine small cars and one luxury car).
Thus, the jackpot system does not necessarily have to be confined to financial wins, but rather the jackpot can be configured by the casino management to conclude a whole variety of different wins which can, for example, comprise at least one of the following:
a fixed sum of money,
a sum of money related to a jackpot amount (for example via the size of the betxe2x80x94higher bets usually lead to higher wins),
a physical prize (for example car, record player, cap, watch),
a non-physical prize (for example vacation, theater ticket, airline ticket),
casino complementary.
Thus, the jackpot system of the present invention provides the casino management with a wide degree of flexibility in configuring the wins associated with the jackpot.
The selection generator can be realized in a number of different ways. One possibility is for the selection generator to comprise a counter for counting the total number of trigger inputs generated in response to the playing of each game of a group of selected games and to use the selection generator in conjunction with a plurality of random numbers defining the winning entries in the paytable.
Thus, the counter is incremented each time a trigger input is received and when it reaches a number corresponding to a random number defining a winning entry, a jackpot win is triggered and the win associated with the winning entry is then paid to the player, whose bet initiated the trigger input, which caused the counter to reach a count corresponding to the random number. Following this win, the counter can continue counting until all the random numbers defining winning entries have been reached and can then be reset.
An alternative which is particularly attractive, since it provides an extremely flexible system, is to use a selection generator which comprises a random number generator and which is used either with a paytable having a sequence of consecutive numbers defining the winning entries or a plurality of random numbers defining the winning entries.
This latter type of selection generator is particularly preferred, because it is then very easy for the casino management to configure the jackpot system so that the probability of a win being generated in response to a trigger input can be varied in accordance with at least one of the following inputs:
time of day,
geographic location of the respective gaming position,
instantaneous jackpot value,
amount of bet,
player attributes,
player activity level,
player contribution to the jackpot,
minimum possible bet amount (denomination, for example one dollar machine or ten dollar machine),
level of activity in casino (for example slot occupancy, i.e. number of gaming positions in play or number of patrons in the casino),
system generated functions of time and/or location and/or any combination of the above listed inputs,
predetermined patterns, for example, comprising specific functions of time and/or location and/or jackpot value.
Thus, simply by way of example, the casino management has the opportunity to change the probability of a jackpot win, so that it is higher at otherwise slack times of the day and thus to encourage players to come to the casino during this time period, so that the casino is better frequented and the turnover rises.
It is particularly convenient if the inputs mentioned immediately above are used to define a dynamic probability matrix controlling the selection generator.
Thus, for each trigger input, the dynamic probability matrix can modify the range of numbers within which the selection generator can generate a random number and can change the chance of the winning entry being generated accordingly. That is to say, in the preferred embodiment the means for varying the probability of a win comprises means for varying the range of random numbers capable of generation by the selection generator in response to each trigger input.
The means for varying the probability of a win can also comprise means for varying the associated entry in the dynamic probability matrix, which can be the same or different for all gaming positions.
It can be seen from the foregoing that the selection generator and dynamic probability matrix concept of the present invention provides the casino management with a very flexible tool for varying the chances of a jackpot win. Moreover, as with other configurable elements of the present invention, the casino management can be provided with a menu on a screen enabling it to choose precisely which criteria of the allowed range of criteria it wishes to select for its own particular jackpot operation. The selection generator and the associated paytable/dynamic probability matrix can also be considered as a parameterizable win determination unit including at least one associated game of chance having rules and parameters relating to the rules and associated wins.
The flexibility provided by the jackpot system also applies to the transfer of wins to a player. The mechanism by which such transfers are to take place can also be configured by the casino management. Thus, for example, the transfer of the associated win to a player can take place in accordance with at least one of the following possibilities:
small wins credited to a gaming position meter (for example at a slot machine),
small wins paid out immediately at the gaming position (for example at the slot machine or by the croupier or dealer at a gaming table, or by a ticket or voucher printer),
small wins credited to a cashless card or cashless account in a casino database (the cashless card and cashless account being associated with the player),
small wins credited to a player tracking bonus points account associated with the players,
larger wins by crediting player account at casino bank,
larger wins in cash at a casino cage,
major wins (for example car, large cash wins, vacation) by special presentation to a player to maximize publicity effect and enhance player interest,
major wins by payment to a cashless account at casino or to a cashless card,
win paid out in accordance with value dependent table.
Moreover, the allocation of the associated win can take place to a plurality of players in accordance with at least one of the following schemes:
a win of a fixed value to a player at a gaming station which triggered the win and a win of a second value or further values (typically smaller) to one or more associated players (for example players at adjacent gaming positions, for example at adjacent slot machines or at the same gaming table),
a win of a first value to a player at a gaming position which triggered the win and a win of a second value or further values (typically smaller) to other members of a predefined group (for example when a win is triggered at a slot machine, a payout is made at a selected gaming table, random selection of gaming table, system selection predefined, or payment is made to all other members of a bus trip).
The flexible jackpot system of the present invention also provides the casino management with the opportunity of running a whole variety of jackpot systems simultaneously and for interlinking the jackpots in accordance with criteria which can again be predetermined by the casino management.
Thus, in a jackpot system comprising a plurality of jackpots, provision is/can be made for a proportional payment from each bet wagered in the one jackpot to be paid into a further jackpot.
The further jackpot can comprise at least one of the following:
a jackpot in a jackpot system configured in accordance with the invention,
a further jackpot associated with the same group of selected games,
a further jackpot associated with a different group of selected games,
a further jackpot associated with a different casino.
Moreover, provision can be made, in a jackpot system comprising a plurality of jackpots, for a win associated with one of the jackpots to trigger a payment into such a further jackpot.
Equally, in a jackpot system comprising a plurality of jackpots, provision can be made for a win associated with one of the jackpots to trigger at least one trigger input for a selection generator associated with such a further jackpot.
The computing engine expediently comprises at least one jackpot memory for accumulating a record of inputs into the jackpot and for debiting wins from the jackpot when allocated to one or more players.
One very important and special result of the jackpot system of the present invention is that it provides the casino management with a tool enabling the realization of a totally novel concept, namely the triggering of special events in a casino, designed to enhance player interest and excitement and to provide special awards to players via the jackpot system.
Thus, in a particularly preferred embodiment of the present invention, means are provided for periodically initiating an event affecting at least some of the gaming positions by varying a respective entry in a probability matrix, for example by using system generated functions of time and/or location and/or any combination of the inputs or predetermined patterns, or, for example by using specific functions of time and/or location and/or jackpot value, the jackpot system further comprising a plurality of items of multimedia apparatus informing the patrons of the impending event and simulating the event, for example, the passage of a conceptual tornado through the casino.
Moreover, when such events are staged, means are preferably provided for operating the items of multimedia apparatus to explain to patrons in a casino the cost of the event to the casino, for example representing the amount paid out in response to the event as the damage caused by the event.
The units of multimedia apparatus expediently form a part of the computer network.
Another benefit of the present invention in relation to such events is that it provides the casino management with a tool for statistically pre-evaluating or simulating the cost of an event to the casino.
In one preferred embodiment of the present invention, a parallel computer system is provided duplicating or multiplicating the jackpot system in the sense of carrying out in parallel all computer operations of the jackpot system and means for continuously or repeatedly comparing the results of the jackpot system and the parallel computer system(s), and means for indicating a fault in the event of discrepancies or means for taking majority decisions.
Moreover, the present invention provides methods of testing a jackpot system. In one embodiment the test method comprises the steps of repeatedly testing the communication channels throughout the network to ensure all attached units are functioning correctly, repeatedly triggering self-tests of the attached units and checking the results.
In another embodiment the test method comprises repeatedly performing program verification steps for all critical programs and repeatedly checking all critical parameters stored within the jackpot system and the step of indicating a system fault if the program verification step fails for any such critical program or critical parameters and the step of remedying the fault automatically or by an operator.